Leon Know's
by ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart
Summary: I know what I just witnessed. I know what I saw. I saw magic as clear as day. I know I should report it. Have Merlin arrested for his treachery. Yet for some reason, I just can't picture an evil Merlin. Or where Leon see's Merlin do magic but accepts it.


Notes:

This started out as crack. It did. It still kinda is. Yet it's kinda not. I don't know.

Whatever, I thought of this from that picture where it's the Merlin poster yet all the faces are replaced with Leon. I died laughing at it so I wrote this. Enjoy!

It's a very happy and funny ending so I'd recomend the short read.

I say short... Yet this is 5 pages long. I originally planned like two paragraphs...*sigh*

The fanfic no one asked for...

Leon POV:

Leon was a knight. He lived in Camelot. And to be completely honest. He was tired of all this shit. Like he didn't think other kingdoms dealt with this much misfortune. The stupid amount of sources that threw themselves at Camelot was crazy. He knew they were in a war with all of magic. But it's not like they were the only ones. But Camelot just happened to be the popular girl all the boys fawned over.

And Leon also released a few things over the years. Every single magical threat. Ones that were impossible to overcome. Like seriously there was no way half the shit that happened, would've happened without some 'other' intervention of sorts. That means something didn't add up.

At first, he thought maybe they were lucky. But there was no way anyone was that lucky. Then he thought maybe they had an unseen ally. Which made the most sense in all of this.

But putting all the pieces together. Their ally of sorts must have magic. Because, though he doesn't know was doing it. He definitely noticed it once he knew there was something to look out for. At first, he thought it was Gaius. Because he had been there, when Gaius had told Arthur he used to practice magic. Maybe he never stopped.

But in the end, he dismissed the idea. Things didn't add up. He noticed the signs when Gaius was nowhere near them.

He had it narrowed down after a hunting trip. They had gone to the valley of the fallen kings. Merlin had voiced many times this was a bad idea. Yet as per usual Arthur called him a girl and told him to shut up. And as usual, Merlin was right. Not 5 minutes later a big group of bandits swooped down the hillside.

They were all engaged in battle. You could hear screams and cries of murder. It was hard to notice the signs when you were fighting, yet that was the best time. Because right in front of my face was a bandit. He was about to swing down on me from my peripheral, I tried to go and counter it, but I admit I was too slow. Yet as he brought his sword up I see it turn red. The man screams and drops the sword. I waste no time taking him down.

That was not normal, swords don't glow red. And it wasn't the bandit, because it had a negative effect if so.

I look around quickly scanning the battlefield looking for our mysterious aide. Yet all the knights are in battle.

(At the time I didn't even consider the other option. )

Yet a few weeks later I wonder how we were so blind. So I'm patrolling the halls. I was stuck with the night shift, again. And I'm walking the grounds outside. There had been a curfew set. I check in with the guards at the entrance into the citadel. I walk past continuing my walk.

Yet out of the corner of my eye, I see two people. I quickly follow. I keep myself hidden to find out what they are up to before I alert the rest of the guard.

I hide behind a cart on the other side of the street. The two men, I can see they are men. Are on the other side behind some barrels. The one with the lighter hair pushes the taller one around. And I surprisingly see Merlin. I 'm quite confused as to why he's sneaking around, and who could he be with.

Of course, a second later King Arthur's face comes into the moonlight. I should have known. They are always together, oddly enough at night. This doesn't seem like 'poetry' to me this time. Now that I think about it, it probably wasn't it last time either.

Anyway, I keep to the shadows curious as to what they are exactly trying to do, sneaking around. Since it is Arthur's kingdom and he doesn't have to sneak anywhere. I can clearly see Arthur giving Merlin instructions. Merlin seems confused. Then Arthur yells a bit and Merlin clearly insults him as he turns around.

I see Arthur walk somewhere. However, Merlin stays. I'm curious as to what Arthur's doing, however, I stay to watch Merlin. He's currently looking around like he's searching for something. He must find it because he crouches closer. Behind a box, next to three other barrels. I watch to see what he will do.

And what I see is Magic. For his eyes glowed a sparkling gold. It made one barrel roll down in front of the guards. They watched it stop mid-roll. Then it righted itself. They drew their spears and crept closer.

But what they didn't see where the other magicked barrels Merlin had thrown at them. The new barrels crashed into the guards and promptly knocked them out. Merlin stood up and out from his hiding spot. He had this accomplished look on his face.

Arthur then showed up and yelled at Merlin for knocking the guards out. Yet they continued on.

I know what I just witnessed. I know what I saw. I saw magic as clear as day. I know I should report it. Have Merlin arrested for his treachery. Yet for some reason, I just can't picture an evil Merlin. And maybe that's why I just ignore this. Maybe that's why I never say anything. But I've decided to keep this big secret to myself. I think this is one worth keeping.

A few years later, In a roundtable meeting. Merlin is making an announcement.

"Arthur, I think it's time. I've kept this a secret for so long. I've lied for so long. But I want to tell you. Since your now the king and you've made peace with the druids I think it's finally time." Merlin says standing in front of Arthur.

Gauis standing off to the side is looking pale yet supportive. The rest of the knights are looking confused, as they had no idea as to what's happening. Except for Mordred who looks shocked, like he knows what's about to happen. Gwen is confused, yet she can see Merlin is struggling. So she is quietly sending support for whatever her friend is trying to tell her husband.

Arthur just looks unsure of Merlin and gives a trademarked jab,

"Get on with it Merlin. No one like long speeches." Merlin glares and mumbles,

"Pratt." Loud enough to get Gwaine to laugh and the queen to chuckle at the familiarity of it.

"Right, Well I guess I just wanted to tell you I have magic." Arthur burst out laughing. And it carried on for a few minutes, yet when no one joined he stopped and looked at Merlin.

"What do you mean you have Magic ?" Arthur said getting a serious tone in his voice.

"It means I can use magic," As Merlin says this he brings his hands together and says something into his cupped hands. His eyes glow that sparkling gold again. Loud gasps could be heard around the room. Arthur stands abruptly, hand on his pommel.

Yet he stops when he sees what Merlin created. A beautiful red rose. Which he hands to Gweneviere.

"My lady." He says as he hands her the rose. Gwen overcoming the shock pretty quickly laughs and accepts the rose. Arthur looks upset by what Merlin had just revealed. Yet you could see the smile on his face.

"You're such a girl Mer -lin." He sits back down staring at the rose in his wife's hands. Merlin's face breaks out into a cheeky grin, knowing everything was going to be okay.

Arthur's POV:

Arthur looks around the room, to gauge the reactions of his most trusted knights. Gwaine looked shocked, yet he could see the smirk starting to form on his face. Percival looked indifferent to the whole thing, yet he was still surprised. Elyan looked scared. Like he didn't trust Merlin as much. He understood the feeling. He feels hurt that Merlin had lied to him, that he couldn't trust him, but it's Merlin. Mordred looked oddly happy, almost ecstatic yet he was trying hard to hide it. And Leon... well he wasn't exactly sure. So he asked,

"Leon?"

Everyone in the room faced Leon. Leon looked to Arthur.

"Yes?" He said in response.

"You don't look surprised." Everyone seemed to study Leon a bit more closely now that Arthur pointed it out.

"Oh, well I knew." He said like it was common knowledge.

"What?!" Was the chorus of everyone in the room, the loudest being Merlin.

"Well, I suspected someone was helping us a few years back. I secretly tried to figure it out. Then one day I saw Merlin use magic to knock out some guards." He said like he was talking about the weather.

Arthur spoke up first, "And you didn't think to say anything." Leon just shrugged.

"I couldn't really see Merlin as 'Evil' so I just pretended I saw nothing. And let it be." Merlin just stared at him in shock, well everyone was.

Arthur just responds, "Huh, yeah I guess."

The End.

Notes:

How was it?

I thought it was short and cute, so I decided to post it. I hope you liked it!


End file.
